Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel II)/Issue 3
|-|English= Issue 3 Breaking The Pantagruel Tours the Nation! The Noble Alliance's flagship, the Pantagruel, will reportedly be making a tour of the nation in order to help quell the fear that has been building across the Empire during these fragile times. I can't help but feel fortunate that citizens all across Erebonia will be given the chance to bear witness to its majesty, as well as how even in the midst of war, the Noble Alliance has taken the time to care for the well-being of those caught up in it. ◆A Step Towards Ending the War?◆ It's possible that the Pantagruel's tour may play a vital part in bringing the war to a conclusion. The Noble Alliance has been in a hurry to end it, making it a distinct possibility that this latest development may have another purpose beyond finally giving our fellow Erebonian countrymen reason to celebrate. One noble from the Lamare Province certainly thinks so, telling us, 'Such a tour is sure to raise morale among the alliance's troops. I wouldn't be at all surprised if it resulted in accelerated victories across the country.' ◆Will the Imperial Family be on board?◆ A small number of reports have been suggesting that in addition to Noble Alliance Supreme Commander Duke Cayenne and Chief of Staff Lord Rufus Albarea, members of the Imperial family will be on board the flagship during the tour as well. All evidence has pointed towards them resting privately until now, but this may prove to be an opportunity for them to speak to and calm the men and women of the nation. Having only recently been the victims of a rebellion by their subjects, we of the Imperial Chronicle wouldn't blame the Imperial family for being disappointed in the rebels, but perhaps they may even use this chance to demonstrate their boundless love for their people and call upon the rebels to surrender. Society The Nation's Economy Stabilizing? The nation's economy has been in chaos for some time due to goods being unable to move freely around the country, but the Ministry of Finance has announced a gradual improvement to the situation as more regions come under the Noble Alliance's wing. They could not, however, rule out the possibility of additional wartime taxes, leading to cries of despair from certain parts of the citizenry. Breaking Another Battle in the West Western Erebonia has been a hotbed for conflict since the beginning of the war, but the Noble Alliance forces have warned that the coast of the Lamare Province is likely to soon become the center of yet another large-scale battle. Upon reaching out for comment, a spokesman for the alliance forces said, 'Several rebel forces have joined together and seem to be planning to launch an attack against us. We intend to dispatch them with all of our military strength.' We strongly recommend that residents in those areas evacuate as soon as possible. Incident A Strange Knight Appears in the West? We have received reports that the Kreuzen Provincial Army clashed against a mysterious large weapon resembling the alliance's own Azure Knight. The alliance believes it to be an inferior imitation of the Azure Knight and is increasing security while trying to pinpoint its current whereabouts. Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Books